


Partners are like buses

by lotspot



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AND DEFINITELY NOT CRUSHING ON BOSSUET, Joly is FINE, agender joly, one person doesnt know thyre dating trope, uses ey/eir pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotspot/pseuds/lotspot
Summary: Joly is FINE that Bossuet has a girlfriend and definitely isn't crushing on both of them.





	Partners are like buses

**Author's Note:**

> this is very silly. poor joly.

Joly sat in the back of the Musain by emselves. Bossuet was being dropped off by his new girlfriend which was fine.

It was definitely fine.

It wasn’t as if Joly had a big ol’ gay crush on Bossuet and had just been too slow to ask him out and now he had a girlfriend. Sure, Joly knew Bossuet was open to polyamory but Boss had been raving about this girl for weeks now and who was Joly to burst that bubble right?

It was fine.

And Joly was definitely not sulking.

 

“Hey Jollly!” Joly looked up to see Bossuet waltz in, his arm around the waist of the most beautiful woman Joly had possibly ever seen. She was tall and gorgeous and her hijab matched her shoes which is just wonderful.

“h-hi!” Joly cursed eir nervous stuttering. “I’m Joly, Bossuet’s other half. Apart from you obviously.”

Bossuet’s girlfriend laughed. “Who says it has to be halves anyways? I’m Musichetta and it is a pleasure to meet you. Boss has said so much about you.”

Joly blushed and opened eir mouth to respond but they were too thrown to think of a response and Enjolras was trying to start the meeting so ey just smiled and sat back down.

Bossuet and Musichetta sat down next to em and Bossuet slung an arm of both their shoulders. Joly blushed.

Bossuet leaned over to Joly and whispered in Joly’s ear, “I talked to Musichetta you know, this changes nothing between us.”

Joly looked smiled again, “I know. Don’t worry.”

Bossuet gave em a kiss on the cheek and turned his attention back to Enjolras.

The rest of the meeting passed without any issue. At the end Joly got up to leave fairly quickly.

“Joly!” Bossuet caught eir arm, “Me and Chetta were going to go get drinks. Do you want to come with? You two could get to know each other better.”

Joly frowned, “No it’s ok. I have a whole bunch of stuff to do. Thank you for the invite though! Next time definitely! Musichetta is wonderful Boss.” Joly waved awkwardly to Musichetta who was standing a few meters away chatting to Feuilly. She smiled and came over to join them.

“You coming out to drinks with us Joly?”

Joly chuckled nervously, “Uh no actually. I was just saying I have a lot to do. But you are wonderful and next time definitely!”

Musichetta pouted, “Oh that’s such a shame! But understandable. Boss says you study medicine, you must have a lot of work.” She leaned over and kissed em on the cheek, “I hope to get to know you soon.”

Joly squeaked something that resembled ‘thank you’ and bolted out of the door.

 

Ten minutes later saw Joly lying on eir couch blindly staring at the ceiling.

Ey were doing fine when ey just had a crush on Bossuet. Everything had been super duper fine obviously but developing a crush on Bossuet’s girlfriend as well? That was definitely not fine. Even Joly couldn’t talk eir way into that being ok. So what they were going to do was lie on this sofa and stare at the ceiling until someone came home and physically rolled em off of it. That was the only plan that currently seemed to seem reasonable.

And sure enough, 4 hours of blind staring later, Joly heard the door unlock and hushed voices enter.

“Joly?”

There had been a tiny very stupid part of Joly’s brain that had been hoping that it wouldn’t be Bossuet despite Bossuet being Joly’s only other flatmate. Joly lifted eir hand lazily in greeting and let it drop back onto eir chest.

“Work got you down hun?” That was Musichetta’s voice. Oh great. Wonderful. Joly was fine.

Joly let out a whine that could really be interpreted any way ey had no idea what ey were going for.

“Have you eaten?” Bossuet’s voice was laced with worry now and Joly couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.

“Not physically.”

Musichetta audibly gasped which Joly was trying not to find cute.

“I got this babe.”

 

Joly remained lying on the sofa as they listened to Musichetta bustle around the kitchen. The soft smell of curry started to weave its way into the living room and Joly’s stomach gave a quiet gurgle. Ey sighed and sat up. Ey jumped a little when they saw Bossuet staring at em from the armchair.

“Joly dude what is going on?”

Joly frowned. “I’m hungry? And you’re wonderful beautiful gorgeous girlfriend is making me what smells like a divine curry even though I met about 6 hours ago and spoke to her for a total of 10 minutes and that is insane I wish I was that nice.”

Bossuet just frowned a little more. “You are that nice. And we can talk about Musichetta at length another time. I meant between us? What’s going on between us right now? I know you didn’t have work to do tonight. I feel like you are pulling away from me. You know that me dating Musichetta doesn’t mean I love you any less right? We discussed this and you gave me the go ahead, right?”

Joly’s mind entirely short circuited.

“Can we rewind to about 2 sentences back where you said you love me?”

“What? Joly of course I love you. I’ve told you loads of times. You’ve told me you love me loads of times too! That’s kind of a necessary part when you’re dating someone. Don’t you love me?”

Joly’s mouth dropped open.

“I’m sorry but what?” Joly’s voice started rising in pitch. Every attempt to keep it steady failed miserably. “Dating? We’re DATING?”

Now Bossuet was stunned in to silence. A flash of hurt crossed his face.

“You – you don’t think we are dating?”

“I was uh. It is not something I was aware of, no.”

“Oh.”

Bossuet recoiled slightly and Joly saw his defences go up and ey wanted to scream and shout and tear back through the walls.

“No! Wait I mean. To make it clear, I would not be opposed to that. I was just not aware that it was happening. We have been living in two different worlds.”

Bossuet sat in silence for a couple of seconds. Joly looked at eir hands. Bossuet started to giggle and Joly had to bite eir tongue to stop emselves from joining in.

“So to be clear – How long do you think we’ve been dating?”

Bossuet stopped laughing, “Um pretty much 3 months. I asked you out and we went out for coffee. You sit on my lap all the time. You kiss me on the cheek all the time. We sleep in the same bed most of the time.”

“We always did that! I just assumed it got more regular but I had a massive gushing crush on you I wasn’t about to stop you!”

Bossuet smiled shyly. “Ok. Ok this clears so many things up. Ok Joly; will you date me? And be my partner. Romantically?”

Joly grinned, “Yep! Yes! Yes I definitely will!”

Bossuet laughed as Joly bounded over to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

Musichetta walked in with three bowls of curry and laughed. Joly pulled away and blushed.

“Sorry we are going to have to share him it seems.”

Musichetta looked puzzled. Bossuet looked sheepish.

“Uh Joly, I definitely told Musichetta we were dating.”

Musichetta put down the curries on the coffee table and put her hands on her hips. “You weren’t dating?”

“No we were but I was too oblivious to realise. It happens.”

Bossuet laughed, “No it doesn’t. Not to people who aren’t you.”

Musichetta shook her head in disbelief. “So is now a good or bad time to tell Joly that I have a massive crush on em?”

Joly squeaked and fell off Bossuet’s lap.

There was a silence before Joly stood up again.

“I mean I guess, I guess I have two hands and a very big heart so. I guess we can make this work.”

All three of the simultaneously started grinning and Joly picked up a bowl of curry and gestured for the other two to sit on the sofa with em. They ate in amicable and comfortable silence basking in the glow of the night’s revelations. When they were finished Joly collected their bowls and made eir way to the kitchen. Ey turned back to look at eir two partners on the sofa.

“You know partners are just like buses. You wait forever for one and then two come along at the same time.”

The laughter that followed was enough to keep em smiling for three solid weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at probably-pride-related on tumblr


End file.
